Racam
Race: Racam -Summary: The Racam are a martial race that adhere to a strict moral philosophy, this means violence is a means to an end and never an act of anger. -Appearance It is thought that Racam have evolved from marine based mammal analogues. They are humanoid in form, although having body structure very similar to humans they are significantly bulkier. This is due to higher muscle mass and a thick layer of fat under the skin. Head structure is rectangular with two pairs of eyes. Skin coloring is usually a dark blue, purple, red or a mixture of those with worn, scarred and calloused skin having lighter coloration. A Racams primary sense is a network of sensory nerves across their ‘nose’ area that provide a bio-electric sense in a rough 60 degree cone with about 20 meters of range. While an exposed living creature lights up like neon in this bio-sense, most metallic objects provide enough readable energy to allow a Racam to see clearly. To the Racam eyesight is a secondary sense, Racam eyes are a fixed focusing lense with two secondary opaque eyelids to adjust light intensity. The larger pair of eyes provide almost 300 degrees of vision but lack detail or color, limiting their use to perceiving movement. The second smaller set of eyes can pick up more detail and limited color, their position provide 270 degrees of vision in which depth perception is achieved. However due to the blunt ‘nose’ portion of their face there is a blind spot that extends to about a meter in front of them in addition to the 60 arch behind them. -Lifespan 120-140 years -Food groups Technically omnivorous they have a mostly carnivorous diet. -Common beliefs The Racam adhere to a philosophy referred to as Soku (direct translation: moral whole). This philosophy defines Racam society or an individual's place when living within other societies. Soku puts honor to the forefront of all thought and action and also puts family before self. Racam also believe that certain task will always be performed better by certain genders, females being intuitively better at intellectual task like management or teaching and males being more adept at physical tasks and thoughts like farming and engineering. Exception is made often enough for those that show significant aptitude and enthusiasm for the role they desire, the gender bias is also lessened for other species within Racam society. -Unique traits and abilities Racam have a thick layer of fat just under the skin giving them great insulation against the cold. They also have a separate network of blood vessels between their skin and fat layer. Blood flow to this network is involuntarily controlled by the body, restricted to maintain heat and opened to help radiate heat away. This allows a Racam to be comfortable in a much wider range of temperatures than most creatures, toning down or fattening up to further adjust that range. -Society structure Racam are a martial race, combat and hunting being a very strong part of their cultural identity. Any noble house run by the Racam will inevitably have a heavy investment in their armed forces with martial training being part of the education system even for non-Racam citizens within that house. Children are evaluated during their education to determine the role they will be best suited to fill, an individual's training will become increasingly more specific to suits their aptitudes. Outside of societies based on Soku, Racam will still follow this philosophy filling roles that best make use of their aptitudes and skills. Racam will often be found working as bouncers at bars and clubs, in military positions or in technical/maintenance jobs where there bio-electric sense allows them to circuits and cabling clearly. -Weakness’ Do to the the Soku philosophy Racam tend to have very poor empathy towards individuals and are generally seen as cold and uncaring. They have poor touch sensitivity -Temperament Racam are generally phlegmatic, this may seem at odds for a martial race however, Racam are not known for acting in anger. Whenever a Racam is violent it will have been a considered and thought out response, be it for personal or family honor or for the benefit of another. -Racial relations (how they view other species) Racam are far from xenophobic, they welcome any who are prepared to follow the Soku. As the Soku philosophy teaches that there is a place and a role for all.